Call Me
by Ranko twin
Summary: Prompt challenge. Alec Lightwood is dead and Magnus lives with the pain every day of his immortal life, knowing that he could have done something to save him. When he decides to step out of his apartment one day, he runs-literally-into a familiar face and he remembers why his heart is beating. One-shot, summary sucks R&R. T for mild cursing.


**Ranko: Hello everyone! So I am back to do another prompt challenge and this one is going to be good! This is a Mortal Instruments, Malec-fic! This is another one of those typical fics where Alec dies from old age or something and Magnus grieves over him leaving him, only this time with a happy twist! You'll understand when we get there!**

**This is my prompt: "But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you"—My Kind of Love by Emeli Sande. **

**Disclaimer! Woo! Unfortunately the Mortal Instruments and none of its characters belong to me. I know, sad day. I guess I won't be owning a sparkling warlock anytime soon…sorry, I've had caffeine recently.**

**Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

-/-

Magnus woke up from one of his short naps in a dream like haze. He smiled fondly as he could swear that he saw a mess of black hair tumbling in front of crystal clear blue eyes, a little lop-sided smile adorning perfect lips. But then the haze faded away and he was met with cruel reality.

He was sleeping on a lumpy couch in his condo in New York. The lights were dim, the curtains closed casting a strange darkness in the entire complex. There was no boy with beautiful blue eyes waiting for him when he woke up, instead there were a pair of identical cat eyes staring back at him and he felt purrs vibrate through his chest.

Magnus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly tired again…no, tired wasn't the right word; he was drained of energy. His dream had left his whole body feeling as if he had no functioning muscles.

He stroked his cat absentmindedly as he wondered how long he had been asleep. An hour? Two? It didn't matter, he was immortal and he could sleep for as long as he wanted, but the thing with being immortal was that it was lonely, and Magnus liked to think of himself as a co-dependent person.

He figured he needed to get up, to stretch his muscles; to do anything really. But he really didn't want to, and he kept expecting the boy from his dream to come running into the room with a smile on his face that was reserved only for Magnus; God, he loved that smile.

But Magnus also knew that would never happen, because Alexander Gideon Lightwood has been dead for nearly a century.

It has been said that Shadowhunters die at a young age, and Magnus has always believed that, but until he met Alec he didn't care about that philosophy. This is why Magnus swore that he would never fall for another pretty Shadowhunter, but he never listens to himself.

Magnus groaned and he remembered the day Alec died. It was still so vivid and his chest still hurt from just the memory. What Magnus hated the most about Alec's death is that he could have done something to save the boy, if only he hadn't been so stupid than it never would have happened.

It happened during the battle on The Seventh Sacred Site. Amatis had stabbed him and he started to lose blood quickly. Magnus knew that he would probably finally die there; there was only one way to save him and that was that someone had to give up their life for his.

Alec…he had given Magnus all the strength he needed and gave his life up so that Magnus could continue to live his immortal life…only without the blue-eyed boy by his side. Alec died smiling. Magnus heart literally beat for Alec, because of the boy's sacrifice. That was probably the longest time he had cried in his 800 years of living.

No one Magnus ever had as a lover, would have given up their life for his.

The shock from losing his _parabatai_ snapped Jace out of the spell Sebastian had him under and it took everyone's combined strength to keep Jace from killing the bastard.

Afterwards, after Sebastian was locked away and the battle was over, Jace found Magnus and again it took everyone's combined strength to keep Jace from killing Magnus; though Magnus did have a black eye afterwards.

It was most likely one of the only times he and Golden Boy understood each other.

But Jace was never the same after that, no one was. Jace lived as a hermit for a few years until Clary finally told him enough was enough; they broke up soon after that. Isabelle ran away from the Institute, leaving a note to her parents that read: _Now you can never say you're sorry to your son. _The mystery of where Isabelle had gone remains a mystery but Magnus can only assume she ran away with Sheldon…or Simon.

But there was a difference between their pain and Magnus's pain. Their pain ended when they died, Magnus has to live with this grief for all of eternity.

And when he replays these memories in his mind, he always thinks, 'Why didn't I react fast enough?' or 'Why didn't I see that coming?' If he wasn't such an _idiot_ than he wouldn't have been stabbed in the first place and then Alec never would have died during that battle and Magnus would have never screwed up everyone's lives!

Magnus groaned again, making his cat look at him strangely; a descendent of Chairman Meow.

Is that why he was punishing himself? Still living in the same complex where those stupid little Shadowhunters crashed his party that one night? He couldn't bare to move, this place was so fresh with memories, Alec's spirit still lingered here. His toothbrush was still in the cup on the bathroom counter. His bleak clothes still took up half of Magnus's closet space.

Magnus sat up suddenly; his cat let out a startled _meow_ and hopped off of Magnus's chest. The warlock needed to get out of the house; he needed coffee. He hopped up…and wobbled to the door on his sleeping legs, grabbed his coat, and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Magnus walked down the familiar, yet unfamiliar streets of New York to get to the nearest Starbucks. A lot can change in a century and the free city such as Manhattan, New York was no exception to that.

This is why he rarely went out anymore, because every street corner, every street sign was a reminder of Alec or his little Shadowhunter friends.

Magnus was close to turning around and going back home when someone ran into him, nearly knocking them both down. Magnus was tall and sturdy, so he managed to catch the person before they fell backwards, but the books this person was carrying flew out of his arms and sprawled across the sidewalk.

"Oh, shit!" the person mumbled under his breath, kneeling down to get all his books and folders; a college student, Magnus figured.

"I am so sorry!" the kid said, sounding stressed and by his frantic movements, he seemed rushed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and…" The boy looked up, brushing his black bangs behind his ear nervously, and Magnus made eye contact with strikingly blue eyes.

Magnus drew in a surprised breath as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Alec. The Alec look-a-like furrowed his eyes brows in confusion and nearly dropped all of his books again. "Um, you look really familiar, do I know you?"

Then Magnus realized that this wasn't Alec, no, it couldn't be. His beating heart was proof of that fact. So, could this be…Alec's reincarnation?

The Alec look-a-like was standing in front of Magnus now, having moved without the warlock noticing. He had to stand on the tips of his toes to get eye to eye with the taller man and leaned in closer until their noses were only inches apart. "Hello? Did you hear me?" the boy asked.

Magnus finally noticed how the boy had invaded his personal space and it took all of his strength not to let out a yelp. He just took a step back and cleared his throat awkwardly. This boy is much more confident than Alec was. "No, I don't think so," Magnus finally answered.

The boy looked at him for a moment, as if he was making sure he was telling the truth, then took a step back and shrugged.

Magnus noticed that after a few beats, the boy was still standing there. "Don't you have anywhere to be?" Magnus asked, pointing at the books and notebooks that were still in his hands.

The boy shook his head and smiled. "Nope."

And then they were standing there in awkward silence again. The boy shifted all of his books so he was holding them all against his right hip and stuck out his hand to shake. "I'm Gabriel, by the way; sorry that I ran into you."

The boy's name made Magnus's head snap up. "Gabriel? Your name is Gabriel?" It was too big of a coincidence that this boy looked exactly like Alec and had a name of one of his ancestors. Was reincarnation possible? All of the spell books Magnus had ever remembered reading flew through his mind, trying to remember if he had ever read something about reincarnation.

Gabriel still had his hand out. "You know, when someone introduces themselves to you its polite to say your name back."

Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the boy in surprise before grabbing his hand and shaking it. It was smooth and soft and delicate. "My name is Magnus."

There was a spark of recognition in Gabriel's eyes but it was soon gone; Magnus could tell that the feeling surprised Gabriel by the look on his face afterwards. "Nice to meet you, Magnus."

"Gabriel!" Someone called from down the street. Both men turned and Magnus swore that he lost his breath right there. Running towards Gabriel, waving his arms with a big goofy grin on his face, was Golden Boy. "Gabriel," the Jace look-a-like said again when he reached them. "Where have you been? You said that you would meet us all at the library an hour ago." He finally noticed Magnus and he made a face. "Who is this?"

"John," Gabriel said to Golden Boy. "This is my friend, Magnus." Magnus was surprised to be called a friend so easily by him. "Magnus, this is my brother, John."

John shrugged, as if he really didn't care who Magnus was. "Okay, nice to meet you, but can we go now, Gabriel?" John whined. Before Gabriel could answer, John started to drag him away.

Before Gabriel was completely gone, Magnus grabbed the boy by the belt loop of his jeans and slipped his phone number into his back pocket. Gabriel looked around in surprise, having felt Magnus's hand. When he turned around, Magnus winked at Gabriel and mouthed, "Call me."

Gabriel gaped and stuttered and blushed like a fool. John had obviously seen what Magnus did and shook his head, sighing heavily before dragging him down the street where three other teens were waiting for them. And for Magnus, it was like seeing ghost of the past.

There was Clary, Simon, and Isabelle standing there looking exactly the way he had seen them when they all first met. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

Magnus shoved his hands in his pocket and was about to continue his walk to Starbucks, his original purpose for going out, when he felt a piece of paper brush his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and pulled out a wadded up piece of paper. He smoothed it out and written in blue ink were seven digits and

_Call me? ;)_

-/-

**Ranko: Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
